


Safe Landing

by Pirateweasel



Series: Grid Myths and Stories [11]
Category: Tron - All Media Types
Genre: AU, M/M, Romance, Sam and Tron in the User world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pirateweasel/pseuds/Pirateweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you sure you want to keep playing this game?"  Someone wants to know what it's like to trust again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe Landing

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on FanFiction.net. Now reworked and improved for your enjoyment! And because my computer ate the original file.

“Are you certain? You’re sure that you want to keep playing this game?”

He nods his head, his breath already coming faster as he tugs lightly on his bonds.

“We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to…”

“I want to,” he says, interrupting. “I…I need to, need this, with you.”

There is silence for a moment before he hears the voice again; this time from behind him? Is he moving? Are they? He can’t tell with the blindfold on and for a moment it seems almost too much; he will not be able to protect himself and it will be too much and too similar and he is almost ready to call it all off, to say he’s changed his mind, when he registers what the voice is saying.

“I just want to make sure that this is what you want. I don’t want to hurt you like that. If you really want me to stop, then I want you to use the safe word, okay?” The voice sounds uncertain, afraid of hurting him, afraid of letting him down in this.

The feeling of warmth and safety that he gets hearing that voice, his voice, so obviously worried for him, makes up his mind. He can trust in this. And being able to trust is why they are going to do this. Why they can do this.

“Are you ready? Because I’m not going to talk again if you are.” The voice asks, breath ghosting over his skin.

He shivers slightly at the touch of it, the warmth that it gives disappearing as he nods again.

And then hands are on him, touching him, and he can’t see what is happening and he can’t plan or anticipate, and OH, it feels too much like before; he is helpless and can’t escape and he is being invaded and it is too much, too much like what CLU did and he can’t fight it and he’s trying to and failing and it is too much, TOO MUCH, and he is falling, falling, he will derezz when he hits and, and…

And he hears it again, that voice; not CLU, and it is speaking to him, and he hears it say “Don’t worry, I’ve got you, you’re here with me…” and he is shaking as the voice and the touch and the feel of something foreign inside of him and the fall and it is still too much… and he is falling still and he hits and instead of derezzing he is overloading and it is so intense he can no longer tell if it is pain or pleasure that he is experiencing. He can feel his back arching, pulled into a tight bow of sensation and he tries and fails to find something to hold onto, hands fisting as they pull fruitlessly against his bonds and he cannot keep himself from calling out.

“S-s-sam!” his voice stutters out in a half-scream.

“It’s okay, Tron, let go. I’m right here; I’ve got you, man.”

He is panting now as he sags into the bed. He can feel Sam now, a warm presence curling at his side, hands sliding over his sweat-slicked skin as they stroke his back soothingly. He is starting to reboot, he must be, despite what Sam has said in the past he knows that his processes had to have been offline; and now he can process, can think.

“I’m going to untie you now, alright?”

“Yes, alright,” he says, his voice exhausted.

He can feel Sam’s hands tugging on his bonds now, freeing him. His hands are loose, but he doesn’t seem to be able to move them. Moving no longer seems important.

“Keep your eyes closed, I’m going to take the blindfold off now.” He keeps his eyes closed obediently, feels a slight pull on his hair as the knot of the blindfold comes free. Sam’s weight disappears from the bed next to him, and he feels a sense of loss until he hears a ‘click’ and a moment later the bed dips down as Sam’s weight returns next to him.

“Okay, the light’s off. You can open your eyes if you want to.”

Tron slowly blinks his eyes open in the dim light to see Sam sitting next to him on the bed, a slightly worried expression on his face.

“Hey,” he says, a small smile coming to his lips at the sight of his lover. The look of relief that comes over Sam’s face would be funny if it weren’t so serious.

“’Hey’, to you, too,” he says, brushing Tron’s hair out of his face. “How are you feeling?

“Good,” he says, his voice somehow satisfied and sleepy at the same time. “Tired.”

“I’ll let you get some sleep, then,” Sam tells him, starting to get up off of the bed. Tron’s arm shoots out, his hand catching Sam by the wrist.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Tron asks, smiling up at him. “Get back here.” He pulls his lover back onto the bed. “How am I supposed to sleep without you here?” he asks, nuzzling Sam’s neck as he curves himself around Sam’s body.

Later, in the dimly lit room, he will think about what happened. How normally shy Sam took charge when he asked for this. Sam has never been dominant or demanding when they have been intimate before; in fact, if Sam hadn’t been drunk that night, he probably still would not know how Sam felt about him. It’s a facet of Sam that he feels comfortable with; as a security program he has always had trouble trusting others enough to let them take charge. And that was before what he went through at the hands of CLU. Recently, he had wondered what it would feel like to be able to let go, to be absolutely helpless, to trust someone with himself to that degree. And now, with Sam, he knows.

It feels safe.


End file.
